Moving in, Moving on
by Tangyman
Summary: The Sith Inquisitor reflects on her life as she moves into her new Dark Council Quarters. Oneshot.


_A short story about the thoughts of my Sith Inquisitor (Female, sith pureblood) after finally beating Darth Thanaton and becoming Darth Imperious. Bioware owns rights to SWTOR blah, blah, blah. Something, something first fanfiction post, please leave feedback._

* * *

Moving into the quarters vacated by Darth Thanaton felt wrong somehow, the strange silence, irritating humidity and the stifling dark side pressure present everywhere on Dromund Kass was a far cry from her small room on the ship, the sound of her crew audible over the drone of the ship machinery.

She missed it. Ashara and Xalek shouting obscenities at each other over their differing moralities (really, she had no idea Jedi Padawans knew such language). Dear Talos coming up to her with the latest papers from the Journal of Imperial History or Sith Archaeological Survey-his enthusiasm for her favorite topic was infectious and they had spent many a night in the conference room deep in academic conversation, much to Khem Val's disgust.

The newest member of the Dark council sighed deeply and glanced out of the window over at the busy lights of the Imperial capital. She couldn't help but feel it was a shame the man was happily married, indeed he was probably spending some much deserved time at home with his wife and children. Her brain, traitor that it was helpfully recalled their names; Thomas, fifteen years old, training to be a shuttle pilot and Esrin, seventeen years old, youngest female graduate of the Imperial Engineering academy in twenty years. Finally his wife Alyan, aged forty-three and a professor of hyperspace mapping at Sernpidal Academy.

She even missed Khem, fondly recalling a time on Alderaan where a feast had been thrown in her honor after her actions for the Empire. Khem, like all her other companions had joined in the festivities and eaten the entire spit roasted nerf that was the centerpiece of the meal before declaring it to be, "Less chewy than Jedi". She had almost spat out her wine when Ashara, face contorted in frustration, stormed out of the room.

Now all her companions were on leave, going about their lives without her as she settled into her new life as Darth Imperious.

It had been a long road to get here as she drifted into memories long past.

* * *

She was 11 and it was the first grown-up party she'd been too. It was boring. Lots of old people standing around and talking about boring things. She did her part though as a proud little sith lady should and smiled and said thank you Lord and thank you Lady when everyone commented on how cute she was and how her little facial tendrils looked adorable.

At the side of the room she heard her father laughed as mother made a light hearted "well you are little short for a sith lord" quip at a short human at the party. She didn't like him. He had been mean and said that little people like her didn't belong at a party like this. He especially hadn't liked it when she replied that he was only an inch taller than she was! Meanwhile, the little man went red and stormed off while shouting words she didn't know. They sounded very  
rude though.

* * *

The men had come late at night a few months later, pulled out of her bed and roughly dragged through the house she screamed to know what was going on. Only one of the men replied, "Nothing personal, but Lord Farquaad ordered the removal of your family." They passed the master bedroom, where the door was ajar and she saw the blaster scorched and lifeless bodies of her parents, the burnt smell of flesh mixing with the coppery smell of blood. She vomited. One of the men muttered, "Sometimes I hate our job". The man who spoke earlier merely nodded and kicked the door shut.

* * *

Time blurred after that, she remembered being paraded on a stage dressed in rags and introduced as "Lot Number 39". Sometime later a tall burly man threw her into a hover cell with a few others, some her age, most older, she was the only sith.

She remembered scrubbing floors, cleaning pans, learning to cook and being beaten if she performed any of the tasks inadequately. She remembered her first friend, an older Twi'lek girl who taught her how to be unnoticed, how to steal food and stash it for later and also gave her the "Talk" as she began to grow into her womanhood. Absently, she wondered what became of her Twi'lek friend and made a note to ask Imperial Intelligence later.

* * *

Eventually she noticed that she was different, not only in her race-not many purebloods ended up as slaves after all, but in how she perceived the world. Small things at first, like sensing that a pan was about to fall from the counter and catching it, then other less ignorable things such as being able to sense emotional states before finally it came to a head sometime after her 17th birthday.

* * *

The evening heat died away in the long Dromund Kass summer, replaced by a cool breeze. Taking a deep breath of the air coming through the open window she went back to her task for the evening-preparing refreshments for her owner's graduation party they were hosting for their son. Important guests were coming and she had been told to be quiet, unobtrusive and most importantly, not embarrass her masters.

She could hear the raucous laughter of the guests, Sith Lords, Ladies, Captains and Moffs as well as their young progeny. With the refreshments complete she lifted the tray and walked silently into the party offering the tray to everyone she walked past and keeping her head bowed and eyes firmly glued to the floor.

The tray emptied rapidly and she moved towards the exit corridors when a young man shouted at her to, " Give me a show!".

Replying that she didn't know what he meant she turned to leave once again, only to find her shoulder held in a firm grasp, "You know what I mean, give me a taste slave, I've never had a sith before" the man said with a leer, the foulness of the tox in his breath making her take a step back.

"I apologise, I haven't got any more pudding." She muttered.

"I meant a taste of you slave, come on, I bet you give it out all the time to the other filth, why won't you let me have some fun."

Trying to twist out of his grip, but only succeeding in having him push her against a wall and have his hands wandering under her waistband and down towards her groin.

"I'll get some if you like it or not, might as well come willingly" he whispered in her ear.

Trying to take his hand from her body, she said loudly, "No! Let me go!", her eyes darting to find a way out or to try and get the attention of other guests.

Seeing no other option she pulled him towards her and rapidly lifted her knee, a satisfying crunch telling her that it had hit the right target. Pushing him aside she ran towards the slave service corridor. She didn't make it before a heavy hand smashed her between her shoulder blades making her cry in pain and collapse to the floor.

"Slave whore! I'll make you pay for that!" as he turned her over, pushing her into the ground.

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands up to fend him off.

A bright flash burned through her eyelids and accompanied the smell of burnt flesh and a pained scream. Opening her eyes she saw the man on the floor, burn marks that looked like lightning radiating from a charred hole in his chest.

The moment seemed to stretch out forever, the party silent, conversations forgotten.

Then an elderly human male, face ravaged by the dark side, barked out a laugh. He walked over and gave extended his hand.

Taking it she got up from the ground, barely listening to the words the man was saying.

"You'll do well at the Academy."

"Sorry?"

"I said you're going to the Sith Academy on Korriban, we can't let raw force power like yours go untrained and wasted."

"My masters won't let me leave this house."

The man grinned, looking very much like a hungry nexu, "Oh, I wouldn't worry. I think they'll find it is in their best interests to let you go." 

* * *

On a small shuttle two weeks later she looked out of the windows on the dusty red desert of the ancestral home of the sith-her ancestral home, she realised.

Gathering her thin tunic around her and clenching her jaw in resolve she vowed then to never disappoint her legacy. She was Sith. She would forge her own path and anyone who stood in her way would either move or be blasted aside with lightning. Never again would she be a slave.

The shuttle doors opened amidst a cloud of red sand and a blast of hot, dry heat. Another initiate barged past her as they walked towards the entrance.

 _Ahh, the last one to arrive is finally here…_

* * *

A buzzer snapped her back to the present. She pressed the call button and Dark Council Guardsman popped up on her holoprojector.

"What is it? You'd better not waste my time."

"Apologies my Lord, but Darth Baras has called a meeting of the Dark Council in three days."

"Have you been told why?"

"Apparently you are to bare witness to him destroying his apprentice and claiming is rightful place as the Voice of the Emperor."

"Very well, you may tell the rest of the Council I will travel to Korriban shortly."

"As you say my Lord."

With a final glance around the empty rooms that were to be hers for the foreseeable future, she left for the spaceport with a smile on her face.

As the doors swished closed behind her, a singular thought made its way through her mind, " _This should be very interesting._ "


End file.
